The present invention relates to lubricating devices and methods; and more particularly to a lubricating apparatus and method for metering out very low flow rates of lubricant to a tool and workpiece during various machining operations on the workpiece, such as, by way of non-limiting example, when the workpiece is drilled, reamed, tapped, turned, bored, routed, and milled.